


efflorescence

by falsegljtter



Series: My Son Gets Shipped With Everyone™ [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Florist! Akaashi, Wedding Planner! Yachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsegljtter/pseuds/falsegljtter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is the ultimate language of love? French? Mandarin? German?<br/>No, flowers.</p><p>aka</p><p>Akaashi is a nerd that use flower language to express his feelings to the adorable wedding planner coming in on Shimizu's behalf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	efflorescence

**Author's Note:**

> part two of my fav saga!  
> imma be real here this started as a childhood firends/college au, then i went to a witches au, and now we somehow got to florist/wedding planner au. im not quite sure tbh  
> also can we talk about how adorable yachi is?  
> ps guess which pairing is next? ;) if i can learn to write his character then it will be another one of my beautiful owl children  
> OH i forgot i wrote this entire note to say that i got this title by, again, using a thesaurus and finding a pretty word that mean blooming. whats blooming you ask? the flowers? their relationship? tsukishima's saltiness? who knows!

“Excuse me!” yelped Yachi as she weaved through the crowded streets. Her hair was ruffled and Yachi was positive that there was a coffee stain on her blouse. Working with the most succesful wedding planner in the city meant that every minutes of her life was occupied with some type of work. Right now she had been sent by her boss, Shimizu Kiyoko, to go place an order at the flower shop. Normally Shimizu worked with floral arrangements but the wedding date was fast approaching and the couple could never decide what they wanted. 

A small chime went through the store as soon as Yachi pushed open the door. Immediately she was greeted by beautiful vases filled to the brim with flowers. To one side there was a small garden growing more flowers and soft music filled the shop.

“Welcome to Bloom. How can I help you today?” a tired voice droned. Yachi jumped before seeing the tall intimidating blonde and stepping forward. A quick glance at his name tag showed that he was Tsukishima.

“I’m from Shimizu & Company. There was supposed to be a consultation for a wedding we’re planning?” Yachi asked uncertainly, wondering whether this was the right shop. Maybe there were multiple flower shops named Bloom in the area and she had gone to the wrong one. Shimizu would kill her if this order wasn’t placed. Well maybe Shimizu wouldn’t, but the bride sure would.

“Oh you’re the one for Akaashi. Go through that doorway, he’s the first office on the right,” Tsukishima said, cutting off her worried thoughts. Yachi nodded sharply before heading down the hallway. The office door was closed when she got there so she knocked softly.

“Come in!” said Akaashi and Yachi held the knob in her hand, deliberating, before finally entering. The office had two chairs facing the mahogany desk and one leather one sitting behind it. A large computer took up half the desk and the other half had a planner along with some memos. Potted plants littered the room and gave a comforting vibe to the room. Sitting in the leather chair was Akaashi Keiji and he smiled when Yachi entered.

“Did Kiyoko send you?” Akaashi asked and gestured to one of the chairs before him. 

“Yes. The wedding is getting very close so she couldn’t come,” Yachi explained while taking the offered seat. Hopefully Akaashi wouldn’t kick her out because he expected Shimizu.

“Tell her I sent my regards,” Akaashi said before clearing his throat. “Now what kind of flowers does the couple want?”

“They said petunias,” Yachi explained while pulling the official order form out of her bag. He took it and frowned in displeasure.

“I assume they don’t know what petunias mean,” Akaashi chuckled a bit.

“What do they mean?” Yachi asked in confusion.

“Anger and resentment mostly. Sometimes it can mean your presence soothes me but not as often,” Akaashi replied.

“Won’t that bring bad things to their wedding?”

“No it won’t don’t worry. Some people care about what the flowers mean and others just like the aesthetic of them. Besides some flower language isn’t enough of a reason for couples to compromise on their floral arrangements,” he shrugged and typed some things onto the computer.

“What flowers would you recommend?” Yachi asked. “I mean only if you want to tell me!”

“Sure. Here they’re in the shop, I’ll show you,” Akaashi smiled, standing up and making his way to the door.

“Are you sure this isn’t too much trouble?” Yachi asked hesitantly. She wanted to see what he thought, but didn’t want to take anytime out of his schedule.

“I wouldn’t offer if it was an inconvenience. Besides Kei probably wants to leave early for his lunch break anyway. We’d be doing him a favor,” Akaashi reassured and that was that. As soon as Tsukishima caught sight of them he threw off his apron and rushed out the door. “See? Helping. Now they’re right over here.”

They made their way towards one of the displays in the front window, with Akaashi pointing at a bouquet that had blue and white flowers in it.

“Daisies and blue violets,” Yachi whispered. “What do they mean?”

“Loyal love and faithfulness. I recommend it for every couple that isn’t sure what they want for their wedding,” Akaashi explained. Yachi had to hide her shock at how calm and happy he looked. In the meeting he had always had a veil around him, like he was distanced from the world. When he spoke about the flowers so passionately, it was like the veil was lifted. 

“You seem to really enjoy flower language,” Yachi observed.

“Yeah I do. Sorry if it seems silly,” Akaashi apologized.

“No that’s not what I meant! It’s great actually. You seem so happy and cute when you talk about it,” Yachi amended. Only once the blush slowly appeared on Akaashi’s cheeks did she realize what she said and groaned into her sleeve. “Sorry! You can ignore that.”

“No it’s okay. Isn’t Kiyoko expecting you soon? I’d hate to keep you,” Akaashi said. She visibly deflated at the flat out rejection and nodded slowly.

“Yeah. I guess I should go,” Yachi said with a bow. 

“Wait! I didn’t mean that rudely. My timing wasn’t the greatest. Here have this,” Akaashi called out as Yachi was crossing the threshold. The chimes were incessant around her but Yachi still managed to move herself towards Akaashi to accept the outstretched thornless red rose.

“Thank you,” Yachi smiled and gave Akaashi a quick hug before dashing out of the shop, red rose secured in her bag.

\-----

Yachi slumped down onto her couch with a sigh, taking the assorted star pins out of her hair and changing into sweatpants. Only once she was in her glasses and had on comfortable clothes did she finally look at her work bag again.

“Siri, what does a thornless red rose meaning in flower language?” Yachi asked her phone, shutting her eyes.

“Here’s what I found on the web,” came back a robotic voice and Yachi peaked at the screen to see one result.

Love at first sight.


End file.
